fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Requip: The Paladin
Requip: The Paladin (換装 パラディン Rekippu: Za Paradin) is a Caster Magic and a form of Requip and Spatial Magic. Despite being from a family of demons, Alejandro Cross takes pride in the fact that only he had the power and endurance to master this type of magic. Overview This Magic allows the user to keep their weapons and armors in a pocket dimension and summon them at will either inside or outside of battle. In ancient times, Paladins often wore heavy armor which protected them from damage. The armors summoned by the user will not only give them a major defense boost, but an endurance boost as well, no matter which armor they Requip. Paladins are said to be seekers of justice, protectors of light and destroyers of darkness, which is quite ironic seeing as Alejandro Cross is a demon himself. But, the reason he was able to master this Magic was because he did not have as much darkness in his heart as his brother or his father even if they did have similar goals at one point. Powers & Abilities The user gains immense defense and endurance, a high offense boost and a speed boost. In addition, the armor gives the user an immunity to Darkness Magic and, depending on the armor, a 20% resistance to an element. Some armors also hinder the users speed, but this can be made up for with an increase in the armors flexibility. In addition, the user also gains a high level of offense and speed but not as high as the defense. The armors are rather heavy so they don't provide as much flexibility, but the power and defense make up for this. However, if Alejandro is in his True Form he cannot instantly change into an armor. In the case that he is encased in an armor and is about to transform, the armor will become black and disappear and he will transform normally. Armors & Arsenal Heavenly Sea Armor '(天国の海の鎧 ''Tengoku no umi no yoroi): The Heavenly Sea Armor was used by Paladins outside of the undersea kingdom Atlantis. The armor ensemble consists of golden chest armor, a gold belt, a coffee colored battle skirt with gold crosses in it, silver pointy armor shoes, silver arm gauntlets, a long coffee colored shield with a golden cross embedded on it and a cape. The weapon that matches this armor is called the '''Golden Wave, which is fitting for the armors' title. This armor provides a 20% resistance to water and combat advantage in the water. Honorable Samurai Armor '(名誉ある武士鎧 ''Meiyo aru bushi yoroi): The Honorable Samurai Armor was an armor that warriors and servants to the emperor wore. Samurai have a huge amount of honor and this drives their desire to never give up or be defeated. They will even go as far as killing themselves when the option to surrender is the only way out. This way they would not be subjected to the shame of having been defeated. The armor ensemble is mostly black and light brown. The user is given a powerful long sword which gives them a major offensive boost. The user is also given a boost in speed and flexibility, however their defense and endurance remains the same. '''Soul Snatcher Armor (魂盗賊 鎧 Tamashī Tōzoku Yoroi): The Soul Snatcher Armor was/is used by the guards outside of the Realm of Dusk, which is also Alejandro's home. This Armor is mostly black with red scarves, battle skirt, gauntlets and a cape which were notably the colors the guards wore around Alejandro's father's rule. This armor has wing-like shoulder guards that allow the user to fly and have the ability to do aerial combat. It also has a complete immunity to darkness, but a major weakness to Light Magic. The user also gains an offensive boost, a major defensive boost and a speed boost as well. The user is also given a sword with a blade that matches the style of the shoulder gauntlets. The blade is completely black and the handle is red with a red gem to match. This is Alejandro's strongest armor to date. 'Assassin's Forte Armor '(暗殺者 フォルテ 鎧 Asashin Forute Yoroi): The Assassin's Forte Armor was used by rogue Paladins or ninjas. This armor is mostly black and blue with a golden belt and black hood with a mask. In addition, the user also has a black scarf. This armor gives the user a major speed boost and makes them extremely stealthy. Their flexibility is also increased along with their power. However, the defense for this armor is rather low so the user must be wise when making a move. The weapon of choice for this armor is a sharp dagger. It is said to be so sharp that can even carve skin at its point. 'Thunder God Armor '(雷神の鎧 Raijin no yoroi) The Thunder God Armor was used by the thunder God Thor himself. The armor has his mallet with Lightning Magic within it. It takes years for someone to naturally obtain this armor and according to legend some Mages have even gone as far as contacting Thor himself to gain permission to use this armor. Alejandro was able to obtain this armor because Thor apparently "owes him a favor" and "they go way back". The armor also grants the user a powerful shield, the ability to use Lightning Magic and the powerful thunder Thor is famous for and the honor of holding his most prized weapon. Category:Caster Magic Category:Requip Category:Spatial Magic